


A Student is Only As Good As Her Teacher

by commandmetobewell



Series: Ms Woods Will See You Now [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 10k of just filth i promise you for real this time, 5am fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, First Time, Friends With Benefits, G!p Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, Shameless Smut, So much smut, also lexa in the first half is me last year when i was a freshman, and a tiny bit of angst, blowjobs and handjobs and oral and all that good stuff, but mostly porn and fluffy adorkableness, it's all fluff and smut i swears, let's go no sleep never ever nope nuh uh, lexa is a useless lesbian until anya, prequel to WTIIMG, the one in which anya teaches lexa how to be a fine stud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa meets her roommate Anya and they hit it off… in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Student is Only As Good As Her Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Underage Sexual Content.
> 
> Based off the prompt by anon on Tumblr: "can you do a one shot of lexa and Anya back in college?? like lexa just learning how to be the fsl she is today??"
> 
> Based off the prompt by Skyee on Tumblr: "I just really need Anya taking a look at Lexa's wardrobe and being like "??? Oh sweetie, honey, we're taking you shopping" and that's how Lexa starts wearing button downs and oxfords and skinny jeans and Anya legit teachers her how to pimp like imagine them shopping together for skinny ties and blazers and getting each other ready for college parties and they look about ready for some formal event but it's okay because they look hot and everyone stares (bonus, each other's wingwoman)"
> 
> Based off the prompt by anon on Tumblr: "I agree with the anon that suggested anya helped lexa be the fs she is now. And I also believe anya was lexas first, because before her lexa was this really insecure lil bean, who was afraid to show herself cuz she thought straight girls wouldnt like that she was a girl and non str8s would see her like a freak with a penis. But anya showed her what a fine stud and a daddy she could be. Also prompt: anya and lexa first time. Need to see this messy all over the place lexa, right?"
> 
> Based off the prompt by anon on Tumblr: "But about that spinoff of lexa and Anya, I can just imagine Anya calling lexa daddy as she jerks her off in the back seat of a car. Lexa moaning like crazy because before anya she didn't even know she had a daddy kink but now Anya's whispering that into her ear and holy fuck I am so down for this."
> 
> Here you go you thirsty heathens. Enjoy this lovely one-shot of Anya and Lexa in their college days.

"Right," Alexei says as he sets the last box down at the front of the dorm room door. "15C. This is you, little bird."

" _Otets_ ," Lexa protests as she looks to the key nervously before glancing back up at her adoptive father, "I'm nervous. Can't I live at home?"

"Nonsense," Alexei says as he pats her back and offers her a grin. "You're a Woods now. No kid of mine doesn't get their own college experience."

"But--"

"Lexa," Alexei sighs as he tugs her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her smaller body close. "I know you're scared."

"They're gonna make fun of me," Lexa whispers into the material of his suit jacket, "they always do."

"Give it a week," Alexei hums as he lets her go and nods down to the key, "then if you feel uncomfortable, I'll make arrangements."

"Promise?" Lexa asks as she looks to his gentle grey eyes. He nods and gestures to the door. Lexa sighs. "Alright, well, here goes nothing."

The space is a lot smaller than she'd imagined it to be as she unlocks the door and swings it open. One side of the room is already filled, indicating that her roommate has already moved in and claimed her space. Anxiety settles in Lexa's chest as she shuffles into the room, noticing that her roommate's sheets are a dark navy and everything is organized fairly well. At least she's not a messy slob, she sighs in relief as she sets her backpack down on the spare bed. She looks back to her adoptive father and Alexei gives her another reassuring smile, carrying in a stack of boxes for her to unpack.

"I'm gonna grab the rest of your stuff from the van, _khorosho_?"

" _Da_ ," Lexa responds with a nod of her head, " _spasibo, Otets._ "

"You'll be okay, kiddo. You worked hard to get in here," Alexei smiles as he winks at her before turning back down the hallway. Lexa sighs and rubs the back of her neck, knowing that part of that statement isn't completely true. It wasn't her fault that she was just naturally good at academics. She never asked to be thrown into this role at such a young age, but she supposed that she may as well accept her fate. Besides, she's been in worse places.

 _Way_ worse places.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," a rough voice grumbles from the door and Lexa spins around to see a tall, broad-shouldered girl with high cheekbones and hazel eyes staring back at her with mild confusion. Lexa offers a small smile in her direction and the girl chuckles a bit at the sight of her.

"You her kid sister?" She asks with a low huff. Lexa frowns. _Kid sister?_

"No," Lexa says as she shakes her head, extending her hand for the other girl to take, "I'm Lexa. Your roommate."

"You're shitting me," the girl scoffs with an arched brow, "you're like… twelve."

"Sixteen," Lexa huffs as she pulls her hand back. "But nice to meet you too."

"Sorry," her roommate mutters as she reaches back out to extend her hand, "I'm Anya. Sixteen, though? What are you, really smart or something?"

"Something like that," Lexa says timidly as she shakes Anya's hand firmly. "I'm in Management. You?"

"Same," Anya parrots back, "economics and marketing."

"Nice," Lexa says awkwardly, noticing how Anya's still staring at her with a mixed level of disbelief and subtle frustration. She reaches up to rub the back of her neck and looks back to her stuff on the bed, praying for Alexei to return soon with the rest of her things to relieve the tension in the room. "I'm gonna go back to unpacking." Anya just nods and mutters something about having to be somewhere before ducking out of the room. Lexa gulps nervously.

Anxiety is churning harder and faster now. Her fingers are trembling as she closes her eyes and counts to ten, slowing her breaths as she tries to stabilize the rapid hammering of her heart against her chest. When she's confident that her nerves have settled enough for her to be a functioning human being, she takes a deep breath and resumes unpacking. She falls into the method of organization quickly -- its not like she couldn't do it otherwise. It's one of the few things that ever calmed her as a child, moving from home to home until she was taken in by Alexei and Natasha. She presses her sheets into the mattress and sets about adorning her desk with her computer, laptop charger, pencil cases, folders, and other necessary stationary. 

"Alright little bird," Alexei's warm voice brings Lexa from her trance as she turns to see him set down her saxophone case next to her hardcover guitar case. She beams at the sight of her instruments and looks up to him as he grins at her with a wink. "That's everything. You have everything you need?"

Lexa takes another look around the small room and gulps, nodding. "Yeah, I think that's it."

"Alright," Alexei says as he claps his hands together, tears misting in his eyes as he beckons her over, "come here, little bird."

Lexa doesn't hesitate to walk over and let her adoptive father wind his arms around her and hold her closely. His lips peck her hair as she closes her eyes and breathes in his scent. It's nothing like her real father, but he's different from Xavier. He's strong and tall and wide, unlike the slender man her father had been. She nestles against him, letting his strength and whiff of slightly spicy cologne waft up her nostrils. He holds her just a bit closer at the gesture.

"You take care, okay? I'm only a phone call away," he assures her as he gives her head another kiss, "be good, child. You will go far here, I know it."

" _Da_ ," Lexa mumbles back, still reluctant to let him go so quickly. "Thanks for driving me here, you didn't have to--"

" _Aleksandryia_ ," he hums as he pulls back to cup her jaw and thumb away the stray tears, " _ty moya doch_."

Lexa wants to give him the same argument each time he says the words, but she doesn't have the heart to do it this time. Instead, she just accepts the words and nods, sliding back into his arms for one more hug. He sighs, chest rumbling with comforting vibrations as he strokes up and down her back gently. They stay in their hug for awhile longer until Alexei's pocket vibrate and he reaches inside to frown at his phone. He types back a quick message before sliding the mobile back inside and drawing Lexa in for one more chaste hug. He kisses her forehead sweetly before letting her go.

"Like I said," he tells her as he backs away to the door, "just a call, little bird. I love you, child. Be safe, okay?"

"I will," Lexa affirms as he walks away. " _Ya lyublyu tebya, otets._ " Alexei only smiles and nods before he ducks out the door. Lexa sighs and turns around, facing her things once more as she finishes up folding her clothes in the drawers at the side of her bed.

"So you speak… Russian?" Anya's voice pipes up, causing Lexa's head to whip around. The girl is leaning against the door frame, holding two beers. Lexa eyes the alcohol nervously but Anya only chuckles and shakes her head. "They're not for you, new girl. They're for me." Lexa frowns in confusion.

"Two of them?"

"It's college," Anya beams as she knocks back the first beer with a dopey grin, "this is when the good life starts."

"Not for me," Lexa mutters as she turns back to her clothes, "I came here to study."

"And I came here to get shit-faced," Anya scoffs with ridicule, "who do you take me for? This is Stanford. It's the _first_ week, Alexandria, ease up."

"Don't call me that," Lexa growls as she cocks her head and glares at her roommate, who looks surprised at the sudden show of defensiveness. Lexa gulps and fiddles with the shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't like people using my full name. I prefer Lexa, if that's okay?" Anya doesn't say anything, but after awhile she nods and sets one of her beers down on her desk. Anya stalks over and Lexa tenses like a threatened animal, her eyes growing wide.

"I'll keep to my side, I swear." The words come out at a near whimper and Lexa curses herself. _You've been in worse places_ , she reminds herself with a chastising voice as she backs up a little. Anya's brows furrow a bit at the odd statement and respectfully steps back. It's only then that she catches a few of the items that the other girl had brought with her. Her eyes skim over the instrument cases and then finally, the hockey stick propped up against the desk.

"You play?" Anya asks, genuinely excited. Lexa follows her gaze and relaxes slightly.

"Made MVP twice in high school," Lexa answers as she folds her shirt away, "I actually got a scholarship to play for the team."

"And you're on it?!" Anya demands with a shit-eating grin. "No way, dude. That's pretty rad."

Lexa blushes and rubs the back of her neck when she sees how beautiful Anya's eyes are up close. "Uh, no… I turned it down to study."

"Sucks," Anya whistles as she looks at the stick, "intramural, though. You're going to try out, right?"

Lexa looks to the stick and then back at Anya, only noticing her own hockey stick in the pile of other junk by her bed. 

"Sure," she replies absently, "why not?"

"Cool," Anya murmurs as she backs away to grab her beer, "oh by the way, there's a housewarming party in the ballroom. Free booze if you're down."

"No thanks," Lexa says politely, offering the other girl a smile, "I'm only sixteen."

"I'm eighteen dimwit," Anya says with a roll of her eyes, "do you see me stopping? Live a little, Lex."

"Lex?" The brunette asks, a bit confused. Anya just chuckles and takes a swig of her beer.

"What?" She grins as she makes her way to the door. "You said no to Alexandria."

\---

Lexa, as Anya discovers, is a fucking mouse.

They're into their first week after orientation and frosh is just beginning. It comes to her attention that either Lexa's not much into the party scene or she's just not bothered to live her life and stop acting like a eighty-year old grandmother. Anya goes out and she parties because it's still summer and there's great booze and music acts and hot girls and fuck if she can't pass down the last one. She's pretty sure her fingers have been inside three different women in the past two days and she can't help but be loving it. She comes back each night a bit doped up on whatever good stuff had been passed around at whatever party she got dragged to by a few people on their floor. She comes back and lolls on the bed, all the while forgetting about little Lexa in her bed.

Once Anya's sober and hungover in the morning, she'll notice that the other girl is almost always awake and on her computer working away. Classes haven't even started yet and the nerd already has a head start. Anya will roll out of her mattress with a groan at noon and Lexa won't even bat her an eye, bare for a grunt of good morning when she crawls past her towards her own drawer for her shower kit and clean clothes before ducking off to the co-ed restrooms. It never occurs to her that she's almost seldom seen Lexa use the restrooms while they're together -- but she just deduces it to perhaps a bit of timidness.

When Anya comes back after her shower after a particularly bad hangover, she walks into their room with just her pants and sports bra on. Lexa's got some ancient textbook open and is scribbling something down on a notepad, her glasses sliding down her nose to hang on the small dip. Her hair, done up in a loose bun, has a few stray strands that frame her face as she adjusts her legs so that she's sitting cross legged upon her rolling chair. If Anya didn't know any better, she'd take one look at her and consider bang-worthy, but she immediately takes the thought away because this is her roommate for Christ's sake. She just shrugs and makes her entrance with a loud plop of her shower kit hitting her bed. Lexa startles in her seat, spooked by the sudden noise.

"Hey nerd," Anya comments as she nods to Lexa, noticing the other girl blushing slightly upon noticing her half-dressed. Anya smirks proudly, glad that she can flaunt her body and have it appreciated. Lexa gulps and has to force herself to turn back to the desk, adjusting herself on the seat as she blinks.

"Hi," she offers in return as she continues to scribble some stuff down on the page, "did you cure the hangover?"

"Always," Anya chirps as she rubs at her bare stomach before walking to her drawer for a granola bar, "what are you studying anyways? Semester's not even started yet and you're already hitting the books. You're going to burn out, kiddo." Lexa rolls her eyes and swivels on her chair as she taps her pencil upon her jaw, glancing down at the stupid textbook who's fine print glares back up at her with its own intimidation. The younger girl sighs, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to get ahead on my political science class. The prof posted the readings and I just want to get them done before it becomes super hectic," Lexa says, adjusting her glasses so that they slide back up her nose. Anya wants to laugh at the site, but she knows that Lexa isn't much for a socialite. Even so, she can't help but wonder if the girl gets a bit lonely sticking around in her room all day. She knows she'd not started out with her on the right place and since they're going to be living together for the next eight or so months, she figures she may as well give the girl a chance.

"Take a break," she says to her, catching Lexa's confused gaze as it nods upwards, "go out with me."

"To a party?" Lexa asks, frowning as she looks to her watch. Anya has to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she shakes her head.

"No, dimwit. It's one in the afternoon," she says with a chuckle, amused by Lexa's blushing, "I meant like, to go shopping or something."

"I have clothes," Lexa says as she cocks her head. _Rolling my eyes is going to be a hard thing to fight if she keeps this up,_ Anya muses.

"I mean like _cool_ clothes," Anya says as she walks over and opens up Lexa's closet. "You kinda have just… I dunno… old people clothes."

"Ouch," Lexa says as she rises from her seat and comes to stand beside her, staring into her neatly organized, colour-coded closet. When Anya gives her a deadpanned look, Lexa winces and rubs the back of her neck and shrugs sheepishly. This time, Anya doesn't bother to hide the eye roll.

"Grab your stuff," she says as she walks over to her own bed and picks up a shirt, "we're going shopping, Lex."

\---

Lexa stares at Anya as she drags her into yet another store, trying to search for her perfect outfit.

"I don't see the point of this," Lexa mutters as Anya plops a fedora on her head before frowning. Lexa looks at the hideous thing in one of the mirrors before casting it back on the rack with a grimace. Anya groans and drags her through more stores until a grin settles on her lips that makes Lexa's stomach flip in anxiety. She hates being outside, being social, being anything but lost inside the depths of her books and countless readings.

"I have an idea," Anya says as she ushers them over to the men's section. Immediately, Lexa stiffens and goes rigid.

"W-Why are you bringing me here?" She asks as she looks to the older girl with fearful eyes. _Oh God,_ Lexa panics, _did she find out?_

"Because," Anya says without looking back, reaching for a sleek black tie before returning to Lexa's side, "you'd look dapper as fuck in a tie."

"What? Why?" Lexa splutters as she's being handed a shirt, dress pants, and blazer from Anya. How the girl managed to rope so much stuff into one handful completely baffles the younger woman. Anya grins as she flips over a few of the items to make sure she got them all before shoving her into a change-room. Lexa grunts as Anya doesn't answer her question and instead chirps out something about being back later with more stuff for her to try on.

 _Well_ , she thinks as she looks to the shirt, tie, and pants, _this isn't my first rodeo._

Lexa just decides to get changed for the hell of it -- anything to get her roommate's insisting manner off her back. She strips down to her sports bra and briefs, her eyes averting the gaze of the small bulge in her underwear as she hurriedly fastens on the suit pants and places the shirt over her torso. She buttons it up and adjusts the tie as Alexei had shown her many years ago when she'd first gotten adopted, before slipping on the blazer and opening the door. She's still looking down at her socked feet, a bit embarrassed, but then she hears the slightest gasp and her head nods up fast enough for whiplash.

Anya's eyes are practically scouring over her body in a way that both excites her and terrifies her in the same. Unfortunately, both reactions warrant an… unexpected response from her nether regions. Lexa quickly adjusts the way she's standing and blesses her roommate for picking dark pants. Anya's nodding in approval so hard she's a bit confused as to how her head hasn't slid off her body from the sheer force of her movements.

"Hell yes," Anya grins and Lexa blushes a bit, "dapper is you. _Now_ we're heading in the right direction."

Before she can even speak, Anya's hands reach out and tug lightly at the blazer and her nimble fingers do up the button. Lexa's breath catches in her throat because Anya is so close to her -- her lips, her eyes, her nose just barely grazing her own -- and the stimulation of the fine cotton rubbing over the bulge in her pants isn't helping the situation. She quickly clears her throat and nods, ducking back inside the change room as Anya barks out that she'll find another combo that works. Lexa lets her voice filter through the door as she shuts her eyes, a bead of sweat trickling from the back of her neck.

She strips off the clothes and whines at the harden outline in her briefs. Her length is semi-hard, the tip of her penis thankfully trapped against her waistband. She closes her eyes and rapidly tries to think of something gross. She imagines her usual boner-ridding remedy -- Natasha and Alexei going at it that one time she'd caught them in the first few months upon moving in. She grimaces as always and luckily, her body responds as such. Lexa sighs in relief when she feels her member softening back down until it's completely flaccid. She pulls on her jeans just as there's a knock on the stall.

"Try these on," Anya's voice says through the thick panel, "you'd look super hot in navy blue."

Lexa just takes the clothes and sighs.

Yeah, shopping is definitely fun.

\---

A month later, Anya decides that Lexa's actually pretty cool.

A nerd, but cool.

They have four classes together as it turns out. Lexa's more than just smart, but she's one of those super genius kids always on the TV that are famous for inventing a cure to some rare ass disease kind of smart. It's only when Lexa tells her that her last name is Woods, does she begin to understand how she'd gotten into Stanford -- and no, not because of the money or the title or some random bribe that her billionaire adopted dad managed to give to let her in.

Lexa Woods is a prodigy.

A bit of Anya is jealous, of course, because what sixteen year old gets lucky enough to go their entire life without having to worry about studying? She's seen Lexa act through their lectures. There's always a bored look painted on her face during economics with their awful old fart of a professor as he rambles on about his lecture topic. Lexa's an antsy person, one that has to be doing something constantly. Whether it's tapping out a beat with her two pencils or fiddling something between her slender and boney fingers, she's always moving. It's a bit annoying at times, but Anya has to admit that when her foot is tapping lightly on the linoleum floors and her fingers are banging out a jazzy beat, it's a bit (very) hot to look at. 

As the semester flies by, they start to open up a bit more to each other. They try out for the intramural team and make the team easily, and within weeks, the entire team nicknames them the dynamic duo. She's fast on the ice, a great right wing to her left. One of the girls claims them to be the new Sedins, to which both of them blush and laugh because even though they're pretty great, they can't believe that they are that good. 

(But they are.)

Anya's also beginning to notice a few… particular things about Lexa. After practice, she'll either wait until a free stall is open or change when everyone has left. At first, she thought that the girl was shy because the routine continued into her bathing times, too, but now she's beginning to wonder if under that smoking hot body, Lexa Woods is an insecure girl. She hears it sometimes, the awkwardness, when Lexa tries to describe a classmate she's been paired with, without seeming like she has a crush. It's endearing, really, Anya thinks, but she knows better. She's fucked at least fourteen girls since starting the term. Her gaydar is as accurate as a sonar on a fucking aircraft carrier or submarine. Yet she'll wait for Lexa to tell her, because it's her story, not her own.

And that story, as it seems, comes quicker than she'd thought.

"The hockey team is hosting a party tonight at the Frat house," Anya says as she walks into the room to see Lexa nose deep in the books as always. Lexa nods her head up and looks uncomfortable, but not disinterested. Anya smiles at the progress and plops down on her bed, digging her hand into her bag of celery sticks before popping one in her mouth and crunching upon it. She chews slowly as she waits for Lexa to say no, watching her with hooded eyes.

"You want me to go?" Lexa asks, finally finding words. Anya grins harder. _That's not a no, so far._

"You _are_ on the team," Anya says as she chews another stick, "it'd be weird if I didn't."

"Oh," Lexa says as she looks a bit crestfallen at her answer, and Anya has to bite her cheek for being so stupid. "Yeah… I guess."

"No, wait. Let me reword that," Anya insists as she bounds up from the bed, "I want you there. Not because you're my teammate but because you're my best friend. I mean that, Lex. You're an amazing nerd but your GPA won't suffer from one good night. Hell, maybe we'll find some great additions, eh?" She adds a wink at the end that causes Lexa to blush but the other girl nods with a small smile. Anya nearly combusts from her grin as she walks over to Lexa's closet and begins to pull out an outfit for her friend. Lexa chuckles lowly, a deep rasp that rouses a bit of a blush upon Anya's cheeks as she lays the outfit out on Lexa's bed; it's a deep blue shirt and black tie, completed with sleek black slacks and vest. Lexa looks at the outfit and then up at her.

"What?" Anya asks with a shrug as Lexa smiles at her. "You look hot in blue, Lex."

Lexa only laughs and scoops up the clothes and Anya leaves the room, knowing that Lexa likes to change in private.

The entire time she can't help repeating the same thing in her head.

_You look hot in blue._

(She really does.)

\---

As they approach the party, Lexa begins to wonder if maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Anya's notorious for one-night stands, but she's also not a gender-bent freak (as Natasha had told her many times) like herself. She fidgets in her clothes as the steady thrum of the bass bleeds out from the cricket steps of the fraternity house. Anya nudges her slightly and offers a calm smile, one that's both reassuring and arousing at the same time. Lexa groans as she feels her dick twitch inside her briefs before they enter the house. They stick together for the most part, to which Lexa is grateful because she's not a social person and this kind of stuff is not her thing. At all. Anya offers her solidarity silently, and the only thing she can really do is try her best to blend in with her surroundings. Her teammates are nice women, but she's still a bit of an odd one out.

Some Sean Paul song is blearing over the subwoofers and shaking the house as someone hands her a cup of what looks to be beer. She's never had a sip of alcohol, but when she sees Anya accepting her own glass and taking a swig, she figures why not just let loose for one night. She takes a sip and cringes, but finishes off the glass anyways. It isn't long before she's being handed another glass, and then another, and then soon enough, she can't even _taste_ the bitter drink. The music continues to jive and blare through the house as the people start dancing sensually to the beats. 

She isn't sure how, but Anya's against her front and grinding into her. Lexa's vaguely aware of her teammates cheering them on but she's too drunk to be bothered with class right now, especially when Anya turns in her arms and runs her hand over her shoulder and into the flat of her chest, pushing a bit harshly so that she collides with the wall. A sly grin plays at the older girl's lips as she turns back around and sensually grinds up and down Lexa's body. The younger woman has to bite her lip to refrain the blood from rushing to her crotch, and she's more than relieved when the song changes into something not as sensual. She's about to drunkly ask Anya if she wants to get another drink, but then Anya's hands are taking hers and they're abandoning ship.

They giggle and laugh nonsensically as they trek back to their dorms, drunk as shit. Lexa's stumbling over her feet and nearly face-plants into the wall of the hall monitor's dorm. Anya just pulls her back and laughs so loud that a few people exit their rooms to glare in their direction. Both of them just offer up shit-eating grins, however, and drunkly hiss back their own ssh. They barely clamber into their dorm before collapsing against the slamming door with a burst of uncontrolled, drunk laughter. Anya slumps into Lexa's body, her hands grabbing at Lexa's shoulders to hold her steady.

" _You_ ," Anya blurts out between laughs, "you are such a nerd, you know?"

"I… I fucking have a… a 4.0," Lexa snorts back as she flips her the bird, "I am not a nerd, I'm _the_ nerd."

"Yeah, yeah," Anya chuckles as she leans closer until their foreheads together, "but you're my best friend, too."

"No, _you're_ my best friend," Lexa pouts as she takes her hand and points a finger into Anya's chest. Everything is so warm and fuzzy.

"No, you are."

"No, _you_."

"Lexa!"

"Anya!"

The two of them burst into giggles after that, their bodies completely heaped over each other until they slide down the wooden frame and Lexa's back hits the carpeted floor. She smiles up dopily as her roommate adjusts her weight upon her frame, tucking her head into her neck. Her nose flicks against the underside of her jaw and Lexa smirks, laughing as she feels the older woman's lips barely graze the flesh just above her pulse-point.

"Mm," Anya murmurs into her neck, her lips spreading to a wide, drunken smile, "you smell nice."

"You don't," Lexa snorts back with a weak shove, "you still reek of booze."

"I love booze."

"I know right," Lexa beams as Anya's head lolls a little so they can face each other, "it's pretty bad but after awhile it's so good."

"How many beers did you have?" Anya asks as she weakly pushes Lexa's muscled shoulder. "You look so fucked, Lex."

"Like… two."

"Bullshit," Anya snorts as she shakes her head, leaning her head down so they're pressed together, "if I tasted you now, I'd know how many."

"I dare you," Lexa hisses with a slur as she tilts her head upwards, "you'll _never_ know."

But Anya doesn't answer… not _verbally_ at least.

Like throwing ice water, Lexa is snapped from her drunken state when Anya's lips suddenly press against her own in a sloppy kiss. She can barely contain the growl that rips through the base of her throat when she involuntarily parts her mouth to allow Anya's tongue to slip inside and tangle with her own. She lets some of that alcohol-ridden haze cloud her judgement as Anya's kisses grow more intense with each swipe of her tongue. Before long, they're grinding into each other and suddenly Lexa begins to feel the blood rushing from her skull into her loins, and the uncomfortable hardness settle in.

"Wait," Lexa breathes out jerkily as she shoves Anya off. Just as she's being herded away, Anya's hand slips and Lexa can't hold back the moan when her palm accidentally graces over the thick bulge in her pants. Anya's eyes widen and both of them sober up immediately. Lexa tries to back herself into the wall, tears welling in her eyes with shame and embarrassment, while Anya continues to stare on in disbelief and utter shock.

"I'm s-sorry," Lexa practically whimpers, "I should've told you, I should've, I… I…"

"Hey," Anya says sympathetically, snapping from the shock, "Lexa, hey, calm down, it's okay."

"No, no it's not!" Lexa snarls as she protectively places a hand over her crotch to prevent more visual evidence of her arousal. "I'm a freak."

"No," Anya growls suddenly as she crawls forward to gently place her hand on Lexa's shoulder, "Lex, look at me. You're not a freak. It's okay."

"How?" Lexa asks as she nods her head up, eyes wet with unshed tears. Anya sighs and offers another calming smile.

"Just because you've got a little something extra," she says, eyes flickering down to that trembling hand, "doesn't make me think any less of you."

"But--"

"Ssh," she whispers as she gently pulls upon Lexa and carries them (as best as a drunk person can) to her bed. They both plop down and Anya immediately pulls the younger girl into her arms. It's only then that the brunette realizes that she's letting a few tears slip as she presses her head into her best friend's shoulder. Anya's lips stay glued to her hair, drinking in her scent mixed with the booze, as they hold each other in silence. Anya smiles once she feels Lexa relax into her body before she looks down at her, giving Lexa another nod before she leans forward to gently peck her nose. Lexa sighs sadly, still upset.

"You're not a freak," Anya hums as she grips her tighter, "anyone who's ever told you that is fucking stupid."

"You're saying that everyone in my life is stupid?" Lexa chuckles grimly, blinking back more tears. "I'm not normal, Anya."

"No one's normal. It's a societal concept. A fucked up one at best."

"You took one gender and sexuality class and look at you," Lexa laughs as she shakes her head, "but I appreciate the gesture."

"I'm serious," Anya says as she furrows her brows, "I'll fucking fight anyone that hurts you. I'll fight myself, even."

"Like you could hurt me," Lexa scoffs with good nature as she gently prods Anya's shoulder, "I have three black-belts, remember?"

"Hey! I did Krav Maga."

"Like once… and only because the instructor was hot."

"Oh shit, yeah. She was," Anya muses as she feels Lexa laugh into her shoulder. "Damn, her _ass_ though. I'm not religious but praise the Lord Jesus."

"Pervert."

"You love it," Anya chirps back as she waggles her eyebrows at the younger girl. Lexa only smiles sadly, her eyes flickering between her friend's lips and her eyes. The slight twitch of her dick against Anya's thigh is the only thing that brings them back to the present. Anya raises her brow and glances down between her legs at the hardened bulge and Lexa groans, trying to shift away. But Anya gently insists on drawing her back into a gentle cuddle.

"You can say no," Anya murmurs as she looks honestly into Lexa's eyes, "but… can I… you know… see it?"

Lexa's eyes widen and immediately Anya lets go, afraid she'd gone too far. But Lexa's reaction is a bit different, however.

"Why?" Lexa asks as she rolls to her back. "It's stupid and gross."

"Hey," Anya says again as she feels her heart clenching in her throat when she hears the crack in Lexa's voice, "nothing about you is gross, Lex."

"That thing is."

"That thing," Anya murmurs as she gently cups Lexa's face and turns it so they're facing each other, "is a part of you, and from what I know, you're beautiful." Lexa contemplates her words in silence, working her jaw as she feels another sheen film of tears layer over her eyes. Anya's gaze remains warm and assuring, letting her know that she'll back off if she doesn't want to go through with this. Sighing, Lexa nods and reaches for her pants.

"Can I?" Anya blurts out as she places her hand over Lexa's wrists. "I mean, if you're uncomfortable, I don't want to--"

"No," Lexa nearly rasps as she pulls her hand back when her dick twitches again, causing them both to blush deeper, "you… you can do it."

Anya isn't slow, but she doesn't rush to undo the top button of Lexa's slacks. Her finger gently pops open the button and slides the zipper down. They both glance down as they make out the bulge of her now fully erect penis straining against her skin-tight briefs. The outline has Anya's brows heading to the ceiling. She tentatively thumbs the hem of her underwear, her head turned to face Lexa, silently asking for consent. Lexa nods and quietly whispers, " _yes_."

"You're… whoa," Anya breathes out in disbelief as she gently slides Lexa's briefs down those sculpted thighs. For someone who's only sixteen, she's got a wonderful and well-sized penis. As soon as the layer is removed, the ramrod straight length bobs up and salutes in a warm welcome, causing Lexa to groan and Anya to giggle playfully. She looks to her best friend with a knowing smirk. "You're set for life, Lex. Most guys would envy you, I hope you know that."

"I'm not that big," Lexa protests, staring down at her penis. A blush takes over her face when she feels a bead of clear fluid pool at the slit. Anya hums with low-built desire as she notices the drop, too. Her hands are clenched in the sheets, aching to reach out and wrap her palm around its fleshly hilt.

"I banged a few dudes in high school," her roommate says with a lusted voice, "trust me, Lex. They don't compare. Yours is… fucking _huge_."

In response to the compliment, Lexa's dick salutes again. 

"You're so hard," Anya murmurs as she continues to claw at her sheets, "fuck, Lexa, aren't you hurting?"

"God," Lexa breathes out as she involuntarily bucks her hips up to the cool air of the room. "Fuck."

"Lexa," Anya practically growls her name as Lexa forces herself to look at her roommate's salacious gaze. "Can I touch you?"

The younger girl only groans as a response, bucking her hips up again in reflex to the warm patters of breath against her neck. But she reminds the only remaining slice of her rational brain to look at Anya with a gentle smile. "You don't have to, it'll go away on it's own I think."

"You sure?" Anya asks in another heavy breath. "Because you look like you're only getting harder."

"Shit," Lexa moans as she feels another white hot pool of desire tug at her nether regions. And yeah, it's starting to hurt now.

"You'll blue-ball," Anya scolds as she nudges Lexa's side, "either you let me get you off or do it yourself. It's not going away, okay?"

"Fine," Lexa hisses as more fluid seeps from the reddish-purple head. The singular vein that juts up from the base visibly strains and throbs at the words she utters next. "You can do it… just… just go slow, okay? I don't really like to touch it that much so I'm a bit sensitive." Anya's eyebrows shoot to the ceiling again as she trails her hands from the sheets to her firm abdomen. She skirts her fingers over the jutting 'v' of her hips and revels in Lexa's growl.

"Self-pleasuring is important," Anya coos as she finally takes the springing dick into her hands, "oh, God, you're something else. So heavy."

"Anya," Lexa whimpers her friends name as another pulse of pre-cum jets over her friend's fingers. "Please."

"How long since you got off?" Anya lets the words slither into her ear as she begins a slow pump of the heaving erection, grinning into Lexa's neck when the girl's breaths pick up the pace and her heart begins to beat faster. Her hips and jerking upon the bed and she can barely contain her excitement now.

"God," Lexa gasps up to the ceiling, "I… fuck, I don't know. I've only done it a few times."

Anya feels the throb building up in the fleshy hilt of Lexa's cock, a sign that her release is imminent. Not that she can expect anything less considering her roommate's inexperience and the lack of… routine maintenance. She knows what's coming, probably before even Lexa knows what's coming, and she quickly reaches beside her for the box of tissues before snagging a handful. Lexa's too gone in the hand-job to even take notice of the action.

"You're so close," Anya basically purrs as she picks up the pace a bit, "come on, Lexa. Give me everything you've got."

At that, Lexa lets out a high-pitched cry just as Anya places the tissues down over the head, crowing with pleasure as she feels the steady pulses of warm cum splatter against the fabric. Lexa writhes on the bed and aches, trembles, claws at the sheets like an animal in heat until the final stream of come exits and leaves her a boneless mess upon Anya's bed. The older girl just chuckles as she looks like at the spent woman, hovering on the brink of sleep.

"Whoa," Lexa murmurs as her eyes open lazily to watch Anya discard the tissues before settling back in beside her. "That was…"

"You're welcome," Anya chuckles as she takes off her own clothes, leaving her in just her sports bra and panties. Lexa flushes and Anya rolls her eyes.

"Seriously?" She asks as she sees the sheepish smile tug at Lexa's lips. "I jerked you off and you _still_ can't see me naked?"

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable," Lexa whimpers as she looks back to her near flaccid dick, "I mean… does this… change things?"

"You're my best friend first," Anya assures her as she tips her chin up with her clean hand, "nothing about that will change. Besides, I was just lending a helping hand." She winks with the rest of the statement, causing more of a blush to crawl up Lexa's neck and travel down her chest.

"Does… will we… uh…," Lexa fumbles with the words as she tries to get what she wants to say out, "will we… can we…?"

"Can we do it again?" Anya asks the question for her in a low laugh. Lexa blushes again and Anya leans in to kiss her lips. 

"Yes."

"Damn," Lexa breathes out as soon as those lips leave her own and she grins giddily, "I feel so… light."

"You _literally_ blew your load. I'd expect nothing less."

"Ew, don't say that," Lexa says as she scrunches up her face, "it's so--"

"I swear if you say gross I will never give you another hand-job."

"Uh," Lexa says in a flustered voice, "it's so… relieving?"

"Better. Now take off your clothes or leave them on, but please, go to sleep."

"Right," Lexa says as she strips off her shirt and removes her pants before pulling her briefs up, "um… thanks again."

"I'm your best friend not a hooker," Anya chuckles as she pulls her friend into her arms, "you don't have to thank me, Lexa. I wanted it, too."

"I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Lex. Though, if you were to offer something in return I wouldn't say no," Anya suggests with a wink. "But no pressure, okay?"

"Okay," Lexa whispers as she feels the fatigue start to wear down upon her, "okay, that sounds good."

"Good, now sleep. This hangover is going to kill me in the morning."

"I've never been hungover," Lexa grimaces at the sound of the word upon her mouth. Anya only sighs before reaching for the trash can and placing it near the side of the bed. She jostles Lexa a bit so that she's on the side facing the can. The brunette frowns, but Anya offers an impassive stare.

"Trust me," Anya says as she closes her eyes, "you're gonna need it."

Turns out, the following morning as the blaring sun beats down on both of their weary bodies, Anya is right.

Three _whole_ times.

\---

It's a bit awkward after the hand-job, Anya won't lie.

At the end of the day, Lexa is still very much a kid. Sixteen and child prodigy apparently does not extend into the bedroom. The next time the urge hits, Anya is walking in wearing only her bra and panties (they'd overcome the changing shyness) only to see Lexa doing pull-ups on the bar between the tops of their beds. The younger girl's wearing her huge-ass headphones and listening to some driving soundtrack in just a pair of ball shorts and a sports bra. Upon seeing the brunette's flexing muscles, the slight sheen of sweat as it beads down in a soft film to make her back practically glisten, Anya is soaked. It isn't even that she could control it with her experience. Just the memory of Lexa's cock paired with the image of her bare muscles is too much. She walks in as Lexa hops down from her nth repetition (probably something high, because Lord, those shoulders) and turns to see her standing with wide eyes.

"Uh," Lexa stutters as Anya notices a that familiar bulge hardening in her shorts. _God, is she even wearing underwear?_ "Anya?"

It's then that Anya sees Lexa's gaze intent on between her own legs, causing her to look down in horror at the stain blossoming upon her panties. 

"You're wet," Lexa breathes out, her voice all raspy and husky as Anya groans with admission, nodding her head down. She has no shame as she glides her hand her stomach and into the waistband. She's about to dip her fingers into the place that practically throbbed for release when suddenly breath patters upon her neck and she looks up to see Lexa but a few centimetres away from her, eyes nearly black with desire, her shorts tenting with a full erection.

"God," Anya whispers as she watches Lexa's gaze drift down to her hand. "Do something or I will."

"Are you always this demanding?" Lexa chuckles with another salacious grin. Anya snarls at her, brows narrowing into a steely glare.

"Lexa, I'm serious--"

"Let me touch you," Lexa whispers as she inches closer while still maintaining a respectful distance, "please, I want to feel how wet you are."

"Please," she gasps breathlessly as she takes Lexa's hand in hers and doesn't bother with sensuality. She shoves it into her panties and they both stutter when her wetness slips over both their fingers. Lexa's trembling into Anya's grip, her fingers frozen and dripping as she waits for Anya to show her what to do. Anya can't help but nip the slick, sweaty skin of Lexa's exposed neck vein and grind her hips against that raging hard-on her roommate's sporting.

"What do I do?" Lexa asks with a slight twinge of nerves. Anya bites her shoulder a bit harder, her free hand ghosting to palm her cock over her shorts, earning a hiss from Lexa as the younger girl walks them backwards until Anya's pressed into the thin wall of their dorm room. "Anya, tell me, what do--"

"Fucking touch me," Anya all but mewls into her skin, "just… just go with it and I'll guide you from there, but please for the love of God, _touch me_."

Like the prodigy she is, Lexa learns quickly as to what makes a woman sing her praises. After a first few fumbling tries to get Anya out of the flustered mess of lust, she finds a steady rhythm of circling her fingers over the hardened nub of her roommates clit. As soon as she feels Anya's hand reach in and adjust the diameter of the circling, Lexa learns that sensitivity is closer to the focal point. She dips her head into the crook of Anya's neck, nipping at the flesh and suckling it as the older girl is doing with her own skin. Anya's hand is down her shorts, where she's not wearing anything, and tugging her dick mercilessly.

"Your fingers are so calloused," Anya hisses as Lexa increases the pressure of her digits, "it's so rough and oh fuck, so good…"

"You're so wet," Lexa offers as dirty talk, deciding to roll with it. "So hot and wet and you smell so good--"

"Oh God!" Anya throws her head back and slams it into the wall. "Fucking shit, Lexa, I need you inside me. Get your fingers inside, _now_."

The demanding growl nearly causes Lexa to blow her own load in her shorts, but she's been practicing since their first time and has a bit more self-control in that department. She just acquiesces to Anya's request and moves her fingers upwards until she finds a pulsing ring of muscle that quivers upon her touch. She slides a single digit in, pleased when she feels Anya's free hand claw down her back and get caught in her bra. She rocks her hips forward slightly as she feels those slick, wet muscles cling to her digit. Anya's teeth are close to breaking her skin now, but she can't be bothered with the pain.

"Fuck," Anya snarls into her neck, "another. I need two, Lexa. Use your thumb on my… _oh_ \--"

She can't finish the statement because Lexa learns a new trick like a well-trained puppy. She starts a slow thrusting rhythm, now knuckle-deep with two fingers, as her thumb paints circles upon her clit. She's driving up and curling her fingers into her G-spot, a place that baffles Anya that she could hit it with little to no experience. She removes her teeth from Lexa's neck and hits the wall again, exposing her throat to Lexa's nipping bites and harsh kisses.

It takes no more than a few more well-placed strokes and circles for Anya to come undone in a withering mess. Wetness soaks through her panties and covers Lexa's hand as she howls out in lusted agony, her walls clenching tightly around those skillful digits until they can't take the stimulation anymore. Lexa just holds her there, pinned to the wall with one strong arm hooked around her waist. The action is endearing and Lexa's sheepish expression makes it infinitely more intense. Anya only grins as she leans forward and connects her lips to her best friend's own pair, her tongue flicking over her bottom lip.

"Not bad," she murmurs as she twitches over her fingers still inside her, "and I see that you've trained the Commander, too."

At this, Lexa frowns. "The Commander?"

"Your cock, Lex." The word has the object in question giving a heady twitch in her palm. " _The Commander._ "

Before Lexa can protest, Anya pushes off the wall and gently pries herself away from Lexa's fingers so she can sink to her knees. Lexa, now having caught up on the basics of porn, widens her eyes as she watches Anya slide her ball shorts down to her ankles, exposing her throbbing dick to the cool air of the room. Anya can see that she's nervous, maybe more nervous than she lets on, and so she just gently takes to smoothing the muscle of Lexa's thighs.

"Has anyone ever done this for you?" Anya asks rhetorically. Lexa just gulps and shakes her head.

"You don't have to," Lexa protests though her dick says something else, "I watched… _you know_ … and it's not all that appealing and I totally get--"

"Lexa," Anya purrs with a soft chuckle as she takes the throbbing cock in her hands again, "you need to quit being so humble. And porn isn't realistic."

"It's not?" Lexa asks, a bit dumbfounded as Anya places a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh. "I mean you're doing the same thing those girls do and--"

"If you want to jerk off to porn, be my guest. I'm offering you a blow-job," Anya puts it bluntly as she looks up to Lexa's widened eyes. "Tell me you don't want it and I'll back off, I'm serious. But you have to know that when a girl tells you that she's interested in pleasuring you, she wants it. I want it. _You_."

"Oh," Lexa whispers softly as she looks back down at her cock, still a bit torn between accepting or fleeing, "but… isn't it gross?"

"Why don't you let me worry about me, okay?" Anya comforts her with another kiss to her thigh. "Just enjoy the ride, Lex. Yes?"

Lexa pauses a moment, and Anya thinks that she's about to choose the second option when she suddenly sighs and nods. "Okay. Yes. But slow."

"I have to," Anya chuckles as she resumes stroking Lexa's thick cock, "you're big and it's been awhile since I've done this."

Before Lexa can protest again, she's watching as Anya parts her mouth and those lips take in the head of her penis with practiced precision. It takes everything inside of her to not just snap her hips forward and she's horrified at the response within her. It's this niggling, almost predatory urge that tickles the base of her spine and shoots down into the base of her cock and tightened balls. Anya hums around the head and Lexa's toes curl, her palm slamming the wall in an effort to contain herself. Anya's not even taken all of her dick and she's already ready to come. Sensing the change, Anya eases back slowly.

"Breathe," Anya tells her as she continues the languid stroking, now slick from her saliva and her own pre-cum, "focus on breathing, Lex."

"Okay," Lexa gasps as Anya leans back into take her back into her mouth. The brunette's eyes close in heated desire as she feels, inch by inch, her cock disappearing into the lax throat of her best friend. Anya's hands travel from her thighs to her balls and gently squeeze and roll them, eliciting a harsh whimper and a soft jerk of her hips from the latter. Anya's eyes bat upwards and drink in the screwed up expression of lust on Lexa's face with pride.

 _Yup,_ she thinks as she eases back and laps her tongue over the sensitive head, _still got it._

"I… I don't want to… not on…," Lexa can't even form words but Anya gets the gist of it. She just smiles and kisses the head of her cock again.

"What if I want you to?" Anya rasps sultrily, earning another salute of agreement from the Commander herself. " _I_ think _you_ want me to."

"But it's--"

"Lexa," Anya practically growls as she draws the other woman's eyes down to her, "I want you to listen very carefully to what I say next, okay?"

Lexa shivers, but she nods. Another weak pulse throbs through Anya's palm when the blonde narrows her gaze intently.

"I want you to come, Lexa, in my _mouth_."

Just as Lexa's head tips back in pleasure from the dirty slew of words, Anya's takes Lexa's cock in her mouth and sucks. Her hand continues a driving, relentless stroking until she feels the base twitch and her balls tighten just under her palm. Anya hums in encouragement as Lexa yelps and her hips jog forward, thrusting a few more inches into Anya's already relaxed throat. The streams of salty and bitter jets of come hit her throat but Anya swallows them like she's taking a shot of vodka. She keeps her stare glued on Lexa's astonished green eyes as she continues to come, swallowing until she can't take it.

A few weak pulses shoot out and cover her chin and jaw, leaving Lexa a puddled mess in front of her. Anya just chuckles as she gives her dick a few soft tugs before standing, letting it out of her grasp. Lexa watches in complete bafflement as Anya takes her hand and collects the stray dribbles with her finger and takes it into her mouth, moaning salaciously with the taste. Another twitch plays at her cock, who jealously yearns for more of that hot mouth.

"You… holy," Lexa stammers in disbelief, looking between her and her cock in awe. "Anya, that was… _damn_."

"Don't thank me again," Anya chuckles as she finishes cleaning her face from Lexa's come, "you tasted pretty decent. Do you eat a lot of fruit?"

"Pineapple," Lexa admits with a flush of her cheeks. Again, Anya laughs as she shakes her head, playfully clapping her friend's shoulder.

"You looked that up, didn't you?"

Lexa has the decency to look a bit flustered by the question. She squirms and rubs the back of her neck. "Maybe."

"And here I thought you genuinely thought coming inside a girl's mouth was gross."

"It still is… kinda."

"Not when you're the one coming, though. Right?" Anya asks with a perked brow. Lexa only gulps and blushes again, earning Anya her answer.

"Wait," Lexa blurts out before Anya can move away, "um… what about you? What do… uh, what do you taste like?"

Now it's Anya's turn to blush. But it's gone as she narrows her gaze and slips her hand between her panties, pleasantly surprised to find herself still wet and ready. She bites her lip at the way Lexa's hungry eyes follow the path of her moving hand as she draws it out and holds out two dripping fingers at Lexa's lips. She waits, communicating in silence that if she's not comfortable, she doesn't have to do anything. Lexa, however, just sets her face determinedly.

Anya can't help the faint whimper that escapes her lips when Lexa takes those sodden fingers into her mouth and sucks.

It's a tangy taste, Lexa decides as she swirls her tongue over her friends fingers and laps up the sticky residue of her orgasm. Anya shivers at the sensation of that hot tongue upon her fingertips, and her mind can't help but wander elsewhere, to where that tongue be put to use. A soft gasp parts her lips and before she knows it, she's soaked through her panties once more. Lexa notices the discomfort and lowers her gaze to Anya's lips, trembling slightly.

"Well?" Anya asks, her voice breathy and not confident as it'd been before. "How do I taste?"

"Amazing," Lexa murmurs as she places a hand to Anya's bare abdomen muscles. "Sweet. Salty. Bitter. _Perfect_."

"Fuck," Anya swoons as she looses herself to the sultry sound of Lexa's voice. She flits open her eyes to find Lexa still staring intently.

"What?" She asks as she feels those calloused fingers walking up her tensing muscles. "Lexa…?"

"I want to taste you," Lexa repeats softly and Anya is confused, preparing to interrupt when Lexa suddenly growls, "I want to taste you _there_."

"Oh," Anya murmurs as she follows Lexa's gaze down to her panty line with a shiver. "You don't have to, just because I--"

"Anya," Lexa says in a sweet, low voice as she nips her friend's ear to parrot, "when a girl tells you that she's interested in pleasuring you, she wants it."

"You fucker," Anya chuckles as Lexa's hands wander to the the hem of her panties, "quit stealing my lines."

"What can I say?" Lexa rasps back with a quirked, confident brow. "I learn quickly."

"Well then," Anya grins as she weaves a hand in Lexa's thick mane of brown hair, "are you ready for your first lesson?"

Lexa just grins and nods, kneeling before Anya in an instant like she's praying at a church pew. They struggled to get her panties off before Lexa returns to her feet and reaches for the backs of her best friend's thighs, hoisting her body into her arms and carrying her over to their bed. Anya swoons at the display of those straining biceps as they curl her thighs up and over her shoulders. It's obvious immediately from the way Lexa sets to work, that she's been learning more than she let on. Anya barely has to say anything as Lexa eats her out like she's licking an ice cream cone on a fine summer's day. Each stroke and lap and twist of her tongue is meticulously placed until Anya is planting a pillow over her face to keep herself from screaming Lexa's name in pleasure.

When she comes, Anya can already imagine the special VIP pass being handed to her at the gates of hell.

And yeah, Anya realizes after she's spent in bed and Lexa's sleepy head is resting upon her thigh, a student is only as good as her teacher.

( _Maybe even better,_ she begrudgingly admits.)

\---

The weeks go by and the urges only get stronger.

Sometimes it's at home when Lexa's stressing over her term papers and Anya can't take the constant muttering of obscenities under her breath, when she forces Lexa's chair back and tells her to continue writing as she services her under the desk until Lexa's dry as a bone. Sometimes it's in the lecture hall when they're in the back of the class and out of prying eyes, when one of Lexa's hands is using a pencil to jot down notes and the other is knuckles deep inside Anya while the professor drones on. Sometimes its in the change room when everyone has filed out and they're showering in the same stall, all bare skin and wandering hands, when their post-game/practice snack consists of only 100% natural things, however insubstantial as they may be. 

Sometimes turns into a lot of times, pretty quickly.

Currently, they're making out in the back of Anya's banged up 65' Mustang on some cliffside overlook. No one is around, which is a rarity considering they seem to get off on the idea of someone catching their wandering hands and mouthes. In the weeks that have passed, Lexa's confidence has surpassed its original timid state and Anya drinks up every ounce of it. She's handsy and growly and all about pleasuring her woman above anything else. If anything, Anya can't help but be proud of what she's help moulded the brunette become. In a short couple of weeks, Lexa had transformed from a kid to a woman.

It's what leads Anya to want to try something a bit… _new_ today.

She's got her hands down Lexa's track pants, her cock pulled through the hole in her briefs and pumping furiously as Lexa's mouth continues to adorn kisses and bites up and down her neck. Her hard length twitches and throbs in her hands, balls snapped tight to the base as Anya whines when Lexa's hand finds its way into her own sweats and finds her clit instantly, rolling the engorged bud between her fingertips like a pro. She has to pause to just calm her body from the overload of stimulation. Feeling like the car is getting too hot, she takes her hand off Lexa's cock for a second so she can strip her shirt, revealing her ample breasts because she decided not to wear a bra when changing from the shower after their practice. 

"God," Lexa moans as she shifts them so that Anya's back is flat on the seats, "I love your tits."

"Yeah?" Anya whimpers as she feels Lexa's hot tongue take a nipple into her mouth and suck viciously. "What about them?"

"They're so round and plump," she mutters between tugs and nips, her other hand not letting up on her hip. "They're soft and just perfect for my hands, you know that? I just want to squeeze them and, fuck, An, they're just such _great_ tits." Anya would chuckle on any other occasion, but right now, with Lexa fucking working magic upon her chest, she can hardly find the breath to even tell her she's an idiot with her dirty talk (even if it somehow works). 

" _Jesus_ ," Anya whimpers when Lexa's fingers push inside her with surprise, "warn a girl first, babe."

Lexa only chuckles dryly, abandoning her breasts for a fraction of a second so that she can kiss her fervently. "That takes the fun out of it."

 _There it is,_ Anya muses as Lexa begins to thrust inside of her, curling her finger and rubbing her thumb over her clit, _that raw power and dominance._

Now to just get it _out_ of her.

"I'm so close," Anya hisses as she feels white heat pool in the pit of her lower belly, the stars sparkling around her head as she writhes under the younger girl. Lexa takes a nipple between her teeth and bites softly, rousing a yelp from Anya and a buck of her hips upwards in a wanton manner. All she wants is for Lexa to release everything she's got, but before she has the chance to use the word she's been aching to blurt out for weeks now, her own release hits.

She screams out Lexa's name and trembles as those talented fingers start to ease the quivers and aftershocks until she's satisfied and huffing. Lexa rolls off and chuckles, wiping a clean sheet of sweat from her brow due to the humidity of the car. Anya eases up, still a bit wrecked from the brutal pace she'd set, as she scoots next to Lexa, a bit out of breath but still incredibly aroused, as she looks to the jutting length bobbing in the apex of her friend's thighs.

"My tits don't compare to the Commander, though. She's the real deal," Anya murmurs as she reaches back down to hold the quivering rod in her palms, revelling in the warmth and heat that spills from the tip of the head, sliding in weak pulses from the divot. Lexa lets out another dry chuckle as Anya eases her back so she's leaning against the seat with her legs splayed apart and hair mussed up, shirt unbuttoned and just the definition of a hot, sexy mess.

"You get so hard," Anya growls into Lexa's ear as she slowly pumps from base to the top, "it's unbelievable." 

 _Not yet,_ she tells herself as she still makes out some green in Lexa's lusted gaze, _wait for the opportune moment._

"You're so big and hard and heavy in my hands," Anya continues her ministrations, watching Lexa carefully until the time to test her theory is best. "You're so wide that I can barely fit my hand around you. Whenever I suck you, I feel like I'm going to choke because you have so much cock, Lex." She curls her lip on the 'x' of her nickname, earning another low growl and sliver of green dissipating from those dilated pupils. _Almost there…_

"What else makes you this hard?" She asks as she nips her friend's earlobe. "Is it when you think I'm asleep and you're on your computer jacking off to some cheap-grade porn? Do you think that I can't hear you?" Lexa moans and throws her head back, hips bucking upwards as Anya picks up the pace wantonly.

"Tell me Lex," Anya coos sultrily into her ear, "why don't you wake me up and ask me to help you? Are you too proud to let me help?"

"Fuck," Lexa growls as she glares into Anya, the inferno raging behind those eyes bordering on volcanic now, "Anya, shit--"

"Tell me, what are you going to do the next time you're horny?" Anya continues to goad, tempting Lexa further into her siren's call. "What are you going to do the next time you wake up in the middle of the night with a raging erection, throbbing and aching for release? Will you ask for my hands?" Lexa's eyes roll and Anya grins when she feels the tightening of the length in her palms. The bulging vein twitches and she knows she's going to cut it close.

"Or…," Anya asks as she lowers her head from her neck to above her torso, "will you ask for my _mouth_?"

With that, Anya lowers her mouth onto the head and sucks, her free hand going straight for her balls to fondle them as they snap up to the base of her cock in preparation for her to come. She feels Lexa's hands in her hair, weaving tightly through the dirty blonde locks but still being respectful in their strength. Anya just hums against the straining cock in her mouth, swallowing down a few weak pulses of her pre-cum before she feels Lexa tense. 

In just enough time, Anya pulls her mouth back and stares into Lexa lustfully so she can growl, "tell me, _daddy_."

As she had predicted, that's all it takes for Lexa to lose all control and come. What she isn't prepared for, however, is the first spray of her release hitting her face -- narrowly missing her eye. She manages to pull back in time so that her shirt can catch most of the damage until Lexa is done, left a spent and heaving mess upon the back seats of her car, of which sadly, are now destroyed with evidence of their trysts. There's a blush on Lexa's face as she avoids her gaze for a few moments while she cleans her face. It always baffles her as to how timid and Lexa still is, even under all that raw power and dominance.

"Don't look so downcast," Anya chuckles as she slides back into the driver's seat, "it's perfectly normal. Lots of people have kinks."

"It's just…," Lexa screws up her face as she hops into the passenger seat, blushing harder as she turns to face her. "How did you know?"

It's a question asked in a croaked voice, and Anya stifles her laughter so she can shrug. "Dunno, it just felt right."

Lexa just hums and nods, silent in her seat as she stares out the window. Anya powers on the engine and glances over at her every so often, just to make sure she's not completely lost to the world. They drive through the city until they reach their dorms again. When they get inside, Lexa plops on her bed face, her eyes still pensive and thick with the thoughts of their previous few hours spent together in blissful oblivion. Anya figures that all she needs is some time, so she takes a seat on her desk and starts writing one of her papers. It takes about half an hour before she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Lexa says as she rubs the back of her head nervously, "for not freaking out."

Anya can't fight the grin from her face as she stands and cups Lexa's face in hers, drawing her in for a soft kiss. "I told you not to thank me."

"But this is different," Lexa murmurs as her hands gently rest upon her friend's hips, "I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said it."

"You're a certified genius, Lex. You'd have figured it out," Anya chuckles as she lets Lexa bring her into a gentle hug. 

"I know," the taller woman sighs as she closes her eyes, "but I'm glad it was with you."

Anya can't fight the smile or the warmth in her chest, so she just holds Lexa closer and wonders how she could've gotten so lucky.

\---

On the eve upon returning from their last final before the Christmas break, they stumble back into their dorm rooms a bit buzzed from their post-exam celebration. They're laughing and grinning about the stupid questions that came up, before they find their lips tangled with each other and their hands moving to remove the clothing from their bodies until nothing remains but the skin with which they'd arrived. Lexa's discovered that Anya's extremely sensitive in the space between her collarbone and the centre of the hollow of her throat. Each nip and suck elicits a cry from the blonde's lips, which rouses a drunken rumble from the brunette. Unable to know how, they manage to get to the bed and flop down with Anya on the bottom.

Lexa's lips trail downwards and she finds the purchase she'd been saving up for. Anya can only watch with a hooded, drunken gaze as Lexa tucks herself in between her thighs like it's a second home before she sets to work. And man, does Lexa work. It's not that Anya could expect anything less considering her actual work ethic, but Lexa takes learning and raises the bar. There's no doubt as to how she maintains her 4.0 GPA. She wonders if she should consider asking Lexa to change her dual major from Honours Business Management and Political Science to honours finger-fucking and cunnilingus instead.

But Anya saw _this_ coming from a mile away. As soon she'd done the tequila shot off Lexa's abs on the pool table in front of their hockey crew, she knew exactly where this night was going to go. It's why she'd gone to the floor reps door while Lexa'd been in the bathroom and fished a few condoms from the open box taped to the door. She knows Lexa is ready, because the bumbling fool always tries to ask but never manages to find the right words. It only makes Anya chuckle whenever Lexa pouts and furrows up her brow, unsure of how to approach the topic of sex without seeming disrespectful or rude. 

So, Anya figures as she reaches into the drawer beside her for the foil package, she may as well give the girl a reward for her efforts.

"Mm," she hums as she feels the slow ebbing of her orgasm leave her toes in soft waves and Lexa's messy hair flip when the younger girl's head bobs upwards. She crawls up Anya's frame, planting kisses on her abs and giving her breasts some well needed attention before finally finding her lips in a heated and hot open-mouthed kiss. Anya grins slyly as she feels the evidence of their foreplay straining and twitching upon her inner thigh, eager and needy. She reaches down with her empty hand and gives the quivering shaft a few fierce tugs before breaking the messy kiss with Lexa's wanton lips.

"Wait," she whispers as she reaches up and holds out the condom for Lexa to see, "if we're gonna do this, we're doing it right."

"Anya," Lexa breathes out as she looks from the condom to her hazel eyes, still unsure but also needy at the same time, "I don't want to force you--"

"Christ, Lex. It's been four months," Anya laughs as she places her palm on the broad part of Lexa's chest and pushes upwards, rolling them on the small bed so that Lexa's back is on the bed. She massages over her built shoulders and glides them down to fondle her medium sized breasts with a wry grin. 

"Tell me," she hisses as she leans down to capture Lexa's lips in her own, "wouldn't you rather be _inside_ me?"

"God," Lexa lets out a sinful breath at the way Anya tweaks her nipples harshly upon asking the question. "Yes, fuck, yes."

"Good," Anya beams as she makes her way down to Lexa's body to grip at her precious member. She sucks the ramrod length into her mouth a few times and gets it slick quickly. She rolls the condom on and makes sure its snug around the base of her cock. She's not on birth control, but she thinks about getting it if it means that they keep fucking like this. As much as Anya believes in the power of the little latex covering, pregnancy is _not_ what she wants.

"Does it hurt?" She asks as she gives the covered length a gentle squeeze. "I had to guess your size. I grabbed a few."

"No," Lexa says with a grateful smile, "it's snug. It feels good. I mean, it's not as sensitive as before, but yeah, it's still good."

"Good," Anya hums as she rolls them again so that Lexa can be on top and in control. "Now, it's time to take your _real_ final exam."

The brunette looks a bit scared, a lot turned on, and a tiny amount of apprehension tugs at her lips. Anya sighs contently and slowly palms her muscles up those rigid and cut biceps until she tangles her hands in Lexa's hairs and slowly drags her head down to meet her lips in a soft, slow, and reassuring kiss. Lexa relaxes as Anya mumbles gentle nothings into her mouth while one of her legs slowly drags up and down the outside of one of Lexa's tense thighs. At the sensual sensation of Anya's soft, hairless skin upon her own, Lexa moans into the kiss and cants her hips upwards slightly, her dick grazing the insides of the apex of her thighs. A whimper leaves both of their lips and the cock springs upwards from the stimulation, eager to mount and get inside the heat.

"Go slow," Anya murmurs to her as she spreads her legs a bit to ease Lexa's nerves, "it's going to feel very different from my hands or mouth."

"Oh," Lexa gasps as she takes her cock into her hands and gets ready. She slides it up and down her slit a few agonizingly slow times, each soft drag pulling a pleasured groan from her partner's lips. Anya nods her approval when she feels slick enough to be penetrated, and bucks her hips upwards just slightly.

"Inside," she whispers as she leans her head up to kiss Lexa's lips softly, "I need you inside me, now. Please, Lexa."

With a deep breath, Lexa steadies her weight on her on elbow in the perfect plank position as she focuses on entering Anya at a reasonable pace. Her face stays glued to the entrance, watching with wide eyes until she hears the hiss of pain come from Anya's lips. Lexa's head is up in an instant, eyes searching any sign of pain. Anya's face is screwed up and her teeth are gritted, so immediately Lexa trembles and panics as she reaches down to pull out.

"No," Anya growls as she claws into Lexa's reaching arm, drawing it back both arms support her weight above the older girl, "not yet."

"But you're in pain," Lexa says as she looks down between them, where her head is halfway inside. "I don't want to hurt you, An."

"You won't," the blonde hisses again as she raises her hips to swallow another inch of the wide head, "just… I need a second. You're big, Lex."

"I'm sorry," Lexa nearly whimpers like a kicked puppy. The sound causes Anya's eyes to flicker open and stare into her own shimmering green depths. Taking a free hand, Anya gently massages Lexa's scalp before drawing her into her with a gentle, loving kiss. She rolls her tongue over ever insecurity and doubt, thus easing the struggles plaguing her lover's mind. Lexa trembles and returns the kiss so tenderly, like she's afraid of breaking the woman beneath her. Anya tries to ignore how she can taste the salt of Lexa's tears as they slide down her cheeks and meet between their enclosed lips.

"Hey," she whispers soothingly after a few more minutes of kissing, "you're okay. I'm okay. Try a few more inches, Lex. Slow, babe."

Lexa sighs and keeps her eyes on Anya as she allows her hips to do the rest of the work. She grinds slowly and Anya helps by raising her hips and spreading her thighs apart. They stare at each other the entire time, with Lexa pausing whenever Anya flinches or gasps, and before they know it, Lexa's hips meet Anya's and they're connected. Screwing up her face and shutting her eyes, Lexa lets out a breath through gritted teeth because holy fuck, now that her attention is finally able to divert down to her penis, all she can feel is clinging heat, tight and quivering around her member as it clenches to her.

"Easy," Anya murmurs as she feels Lexa twitch and throb within her, "relax, Lex."

"You're just so…," Lexa can't even find the words as she hisses when Anya starts to grind upwards in search of friction. "You're so hot and tight and oh God I'm so close already. How am I already so close?" On any other occasion, with another person, Anya would've laughed at the words. But she can't do that to Lexa. Not Lexa as she stares at her with a tortured expression, torn between wanting to come and wanting to please them both. A total service top, Lexa.

No. _Never_ to Lexa.

"Move," Anya soothes her with an encouraging hum, "feel me, Lexa. Do it."

Lexa frowns and looks even more of a mess at the gentle smile that plays at Anya's lips. "But--"

"Lexa," Anya repeats her name, a bit more urgently than before, "I want this. I want you to let go. Please."

At the pleading tone, Lexa whines and can't help but rut into her slowly, her strokes deep and hard enough to cause Anya's breath to leave her lungs. Luckily the blonde is still pleasantly sated from her orgasm, so when Lexa surprisingly tightens and tenses after a few moments, she doesn't feel the slightest bit betrayed. She just hums at the way Lexa cries out and buries her face in her neck, her hips jerking sporadically until they calm and sit inside.

"Oh God," Lexa mumbles into her skin, embarrassed and ashamed beyond hell, "I'm sorry, I… oh fuck, I'm sorry, I tried--"

"Lex," Anya chuckles gently as she pulls Lexa's head from her neck and kisses her gently, "don't worry. You lasted longer than my first."

"Yeah but…," she trails off guiltily, those wide puppy dog eyes pooling with tears as she chokes out, "you didn't… I couldn't make you… you know."

"I came plenty hard from your mouth," Anya replies with another gentle kiss to her mouth, "Lexa, you were fine. We just need to work on it."

"Still," Lexa berates herself as she pulls out slowly and tries to move away. Anya's hands keep her grounded as she watches that familiar deprecating expression pass over her face. She sighs and leans up before capturing her lover's lips in another assuring, still heated kiss. Lexa closes her eyes and tries to ignore the reignited flame that burns in the base of her cock, causing the member to arise from its flash nap. Anya smiles and looks between them before reaching behind her and pulling out another foiled wrapper, placing it in the younger woman's lap with a fierce, playful smirk.

"Start now," she whispers as she pecks Lexa's cheek, "because we're far from done, Lex."

"You're sure?" Lexa asks, still vulnerable and in need of reassurance. Anya beams and nods, taking Lexa into her hands and kissing her fiercely.

"Positive," she murmurs between soft, sultry kisses, "I want you."

It takes Lexa four times before she finally lasts long enough to make them both come.

(And when it happened, maybe they both cried -- but only _maybe_.)

\---

They continue their playful friends-with-benefits until their second last year of college.

Anya's the first one to spot her at the party, the frisky blonde girl with dark blue eyes that seemed to be glued to Lexa's back as they meander through the frat house. Anya's the one that nudges Lexa and smiles as Lexa explains with that squeaky, almost childish voice, that it's _Costia Green_ , the girl she's been mad crushing on for the past few weeks but never seems to know how to talk to. Lexa won't admit it because she's too humble, but everyone in the room, men and women alike, would all kill to be with her or be her. She's gained a lot of confidence in her years with Anya, but they always stayed close.

So when Lexa comes home late one night, a bit doped up and smiling like a schoolgirl in love, babbling nonsensically about Costia, her moon and the sun and the stars, Anya only shakes her head and laughs because _this_ is the Lexa she loves. She picks her up and carries her to bed, casually humming to whenever Lexa tells her something more about Costia and her laugh, or Costia and her smile, or Costia and her _lips_. And then, just as she pulls the covers up to Lexa's chin, to wish her a goodnight, Lexa's hand juts out and encloses around her wrist, her stoned eyes and lopsided grin still hanging off her face.

"We're still best friends right?" Lexa pouts, just like she'd done on their first night together. "You're my first. Before anyone else, An, I love _you_."

Anya nods as she leans down to kiss her forehead, a bit misty eyed. She's glad that Lexa's too doped up and drunk to notice her tears.

"Always," she murmurs sweetly into her skin, "you always come first to me. I love you, too."

Lexa's smile only grows wider as she sloppily kisses her cheek before passing out into the deepest reaches of slumber, dead to the world and lost in dreams of Costia instead. She can only chuckle and shake her head as she goes to the kitchen, pours a glass of water and takes a painkiller before setting it at Lexa's desk side. She sits at her friend's side for a few moments, just watching as she snores with her mouth ungracefully wide open, and can't help but wonder just how they'd manage to come from awkward roommates to this. She isn't one for emotional reflections, but she allows herself one in the presence of Lexa's slumbering form. She looks to this girl on the bed, to a woman she'd take a bullet over, and she knows she can't ever regret a thing.

Lexa's not the same person she'd been two years ago, much like Anya isn't the same person she'd been two years ago either. They've both matured, gotten serious with their lives. Lexa's being groomed to take over Trigeda Industries and Anya's already being scouted for a job at the same workplace. Alexei loves them both, and she knows that Lexa's been through the ringer in terms of losing people. The fact that Alexei found her when he did, took her in and raised her like that father she'd always loved and yearned for, eases Anya's mind. He's a great man with a big heart, a perfect match for Lexa. Natasha's story is different, but neither Lexa nor Anya could give a hoot about the stuck-up prude of a woman that leeches off her husband's wallet. 

As Anya looks down at Lexa now, she just hopes that Costia will be the final missing piece of her puzzle. While not all the edges connect, after everything Lexa's been through, she deserves a little closure. Perhaps Costia will be able to encourage Lexa to be open to love, to wear her heart on her sleeve, not for the crows to pick at but for the world to bask in the beauty of how much love it can hold. Perhaps Costia can be an infinity of smiles and laughter, of happiness and nights spent dreaming about a better life. Perhaps Costia can be everything that Anya cannot be, because that is not her role.

No, Anya muses as she leans down and kisses Lexa's forehead once more, her role is to be Lexa's protector, her best friend.

And so Anya smiles and stands finally, flicking off the light and quietly murmuring a goodnight to the girl who's dead to the world until morning comes, knowing that things are finally in their groove. She settles down in her own bedroom and thinks about her own life, about how they're graduating in a year and maybe one day they'll travel the world together or get into massive amounts of trouble like they'd done in their early years as reckless teenagers. Anya hums contently and closes her eyes, dreaming of her best friend's happiness, of finding her own Costia, and maybe, a bright future filled with hope.

But, what Anya  _doesn't_ know is that in two devastatingly short years, that beautiful hope will _only_ ever exist in her dreams.

Until then, they will unknowingly live their lives falling in love with blindfolds on and open hearts bare to the world, like life _should_ be lived.

(And yet, it never quite is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah Lexa speaks Russian because Alexei and Natasha Woods are Russian so she learned it.
> 
> Also I don't speak Russian so if I spelt it wrong (which I did, because it's phonetically spelt), yell at me.
> 
> As always, come sin with me @ a-class-act-president on tumblr.
> 
> Cheers and good morning! :)


End file.
